1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a tent, and more particularly to a sunscreen tent useful for screening the sunlight which comprises a V-shaped pole support for supporting the tent poles as well as dispersing the vertical force generated in the poles and a detachable side sheet for intercepting the side radiating sunlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As known to those skilled in the art, known tents are classified into various types, for example, A-shaped tents, domed tents and sunscreen tents, in accordance with their set up shapes and uses. Of the known tents, the sunscreen tent concerned with this invention is generally used out of doors for screening the sunlight and generally comprises a rectangular fabric ceiling sheet which is to be suspended by means of a plurality of tent poles and ropes, such that it is set up out of doors by erecting the tent poles corresponding to the center and the four corners of the ceiling sheet, and stretching each rope connected at an end to a corresponding corner and at the other end to a tent peg. At this time, the ropes connected at an end thereof to the corners of the tent are tightly fastened to the tent pegs simultaneously with being stretched, respectively, so that the tent maintains its tensioned shape.
However, such a sunscreen tent has a problem in setting up on a soft ground such as the lawn, the plains, or the sands while it has no problem in setting up on a hard ground such as an athletic field. In other words, in case of setting up the sunscreen tent on the soft ground, the tent poles by which the tent structure is tightly supported are gradually inserted into the ground as times goes by, so that each rope sags between the corner of the tent and the tent peg. In result, this causes the ceiling sheet to sag following suit. To solve the sagging of the ropes due to the insertion of the poles into the soft ground, the person in camping lays a flat, hard material such as a flat stone between the lowermost end of each pole and the ground surface or occasionally restretches the sagging ropes. The known sunscreen tents are, therefore, obliged to give the person in camping a burdensome caused by laying the flat stone or occasionally restretching the sagging ropes.
In addition, the main sheet of the known sunscreen tent generally consists of a rectangular-shaped fabric ceiling sheet so that the known sunscreen tent has a disadvantage in that it efficiently intercepts the downwardly radiating sunlight but can not intercept the side radiating sunlight.